


【授權翻譯】Variations on a Theme of Loneliness by sassively

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Translation, it's torture in a fun and cute way though!!, mopey victor, pathetic victor, sulky victor, this poor infatuated fool he cannot cope with a yuri-less existence someone save him, why is torturing victor so much fun someone please explain, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 才三天。根本都還不至於開始想念別人吧，勇利說，好像他已經作過研究，把結果畫成圖表，才知道三天的時間不會落在「要過多久才會開始想念」的區間中。





	【授權翻譯】Variations on a Theme of Loneliness by sassively

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variations on a Theme of Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132148) by [constantblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantblur/pseuds/constantblur). 



> 嗨嗨我是正在作翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是「有事情要離開三天的勇利和一個想自己未婚夫想到快死的維克多」的故事！  
> 希望你喜歡生了三天悶氣的維克多！XDDD
> 
> 沒有beta只有google，一切錯誤都是我的！

才三天。

 **根本都還不至於開始想念別人吧** ，勇利說，好像他已經作過研究，把結果畫成圖表，才知道三天的時間不會落在「要過多久才會開始想念」的區間中。 

當然維克多同意這點了。不過因為他實在難以克制，也因為勇利臉上有點惱怒的表情，還是忍不住稍稍噘起嘴。勇利都還沒來得及翻起白眼，就吻住維克多的唇將那噘嘴趕走；只是短如低語的一個吻，已足以讓維克多擠出一抹笑容。他撿起勇利的包包，把背帶擱在勇利肩上，又偷了個吻──比上次更漫長了點──然後目送勇利走出大門。 

 

三天。 

沒錯，好吧。 

 

維克多抓起自己的袋子，出發去冰場。如果維克多顧著哭哭啼啼翹掉練習，雅克夫會吼到長出動脈瘤，昨天晚上他第一次想到沒辦法跟勇利一起待在冰上之後，就一直考慮還是別去好了。不過至少去冰場可以殺殺時間。 

他的浮腳綿軟無力，一直把四周後外跳成四周後內，雅克夫吼他傻子。格奧爾基不斷地用傷感同情的目光盯著維克多，米菈一直給出有點誇張的恭維，要知道她平常根本不會讚美別人的。維克多有點感謝尤里奧定點定時 **給我振作起來啊你個老屁股** 的戳刺，可能比平常出現得更頻繁，不過至少這算是尋常練習時會遇到的事情。 

維克多撐過了至少四個小時，然後雅克夫字面意義上地把他從冰場扔出去。他想著或許可以晚點再溜回來，又想到就算這麼做了，一定也會有其他的選手背叛他向雅克夫告密。 

維克多一路生著悶氣回家。 

 

他打開門時馬卡欽就在面前迎接他，維克多花了整整五分鐘來打招呼，搔他的耳朵、嗲聲對他說話，一直到馬卡欽覺得無聊了，走回他專屬的下午打盹位置（在沙發角落，那地方的陽光落得恰到好處）。維克多朝他皺著眉頭，考慮要給狗狗來一堂禮貌教育── **不好意思哦，不過你以為是誰一聽到消息就丟開所有事情飛過大半地球來找你，就因為你忘記吃東西要好好嚼好好吞，我覺得你應該還是要有點小狗狗良心不至於拋棄那個人類，因為他也沒有拋下你哦** ──不過他又覺得如果真這麼做了，那成效也就像責備冰塊太冷一樣吧。 

維克多抓抓鼻子，看著灰塵飄浮在馬卡欽的腦袋上方。 

現在的問題是──在勇利離開之後就非常明顯，慫恿著維克多走出門追上他──出現 **破洞** 了，勇利形狀的破洞，遍布整間公寓，就連馬卡欽都不能填滿那些空缺。馬卡欽旁邊就是勇利平常會坐著的地方，維克多瞪著沙發上的那個位置，看著凹陷的靠墊還留著某人體重的痕跡。 

「夠了，」維克多斥責自己。他會給自己做個三明治，然後逼馬卡欽繼續陪他。他們可以一塊看電影。他甚至會讓馬卡欽咬一小小口他的三明治。 

只是他沒辦法做三明治，因為打開袋子之後維克多的怒火就熊熊燃起， **他媽的麵包都發霉了** ，而現在也沒有理由大叫因為誰能聽得見他呢？ 

噗的一聲。就像那樣，那股惱怒就消失了，換上一種更加柔和但細碎的情緒。 

維克多往馬卡欽碗裡倒了一些食物，出門去逼尤里奧陪他。 

 

尤里奧打開門後，額上馬上就出現皺紋，不過維克多趁他還來不及把門摔到自己臉上之前溜了進去。尤里奧轉向他，明顯準備好開始咆哮 **你個智障你煩死了滾出我的公寓** ，但是維克多笑著說，「尤里奧！我們去購物吧，」

而或許他的表情或聲音有一點點可笑，因為尤里奧停了下來，尷尬地交換兩腳的重心，幾秒鐘之後咕噥道，「好啦，但是你要給我買東西吃。」

維克多最後還幫他買了兩件新衣服──只有一件上面印有動物紋，而尤里奧朝著另外一件直皺眉，不過維克多只是拍拍他的腦袋，告訴他總有一天會欣賞它的──還不知怎地去到了一間美髮店，付了一大筆錢給尤里奧挑染幾撮藍色的頭髮。維克多對著新造型讚嘆不已，轉去照鏡子挑起幾縷頭髮邊思索著適合自己的顏色。他開始問店員哪種顏色最能襯托他眼睛時，尤里奧動用蠻力把他從店裡拖出去。維克多整整生了十分鐘的悶氣。 

 

他幾乎忘記了待會還得回去的空蕩蕩的公寓。 

幾乎。 

 

最後，在窸窣窸窣地吸完最後一點橘子香蕉果汁之後，尤里奧咕噥著說，「我現在真的得回去冰場了，」維克多點頭，試著不要失落得太明顯。尤里奧看了看他，嘆了口氣，用一種好像在向老天尋求寬恕的表情，說，「你可以跟我一起去。不可以滑冰，因為你現在就是一團糟，但是看在我們交情的份上，你可以幫我看一下動作。」 

維克多馬上給他一個緊緊的熊抱，讓他噴了一口果汁開始破口大罵。 

就跟預料中進行的一樣順利，當尤里奧結束練習，往維克多腦袋扔了一瓶水（瞄得不怎麼準），伴隨著幾句令人印象非常深刻的咒罵之後，維克多知道一晚好眠可以就讓他冷靜下來了（大概吧）。 

維克多不打算搭公車，一路走回家，在聖彼得堡寒冷的夜裡盡可能緩慢地拖著腳步走。他到家之後帶馬卡欽來了場漫長悠閒的散步，一直到馬卡欽發出不滿的嗚嗚聲才終於折返回家。 

他躺上床後，身旁的位置顯得空虛得可怕。即便他叫來馬卡欽緊緊抱住，還是沒辦法感到溫暖。依然有著一個勇利形狀的空洞，維克多再清楚不過地意識到了，而他也再清楚不過地意識到自己有多可悲， _該死的，振作啊_ 。但手指攢著絨毛入睡，在星期天醒來而沒有人跟他爭吵拼字遊戲該怎麼填，感覺完全不對勁。 

 

伊萊亞打電話給他，約他在一間咖啡廳吃早餐，因為他很想要到那兒一個紅髮咖啡師的電話。這絕對不是維克多理想中的早晨時光，但那間咖啡廳不會有勇利形狀的空洞（不像門廊邊的櫥櫃，少了件外套，或是浴室裡頭，少了一把牙刷）。格奧爾基和他的女友沙賓娜也出現在那裡跟他們碰頭，讓維克多懷疑尤里奧之前已經給他們的訓練夥伴發過簡訊（ **維克多就是個可悲的混帳東西。我該做的都做了，現在輪到你們幾個混蛋應付他了。看是要餵他吃蛋還怎麼的。** ）這真的挺好的。這裡的煎蛋也很美味。

他們四個外帶了咖啡，最後在戶外的跳蚤市場閒晃。格奧爾基完全不自知地演起了一齣滑稽秀，尋覓著耳環，要有跟沙賓娜眼睛一樣綠的寶石，不過起初的熱情很快就轉變成絕望。伊萊亞樂得不得了，拿著一袋爆米花邊吃邊看。維克多給勇利挑了三條新領帶（勇利之後會為此抱怨，不過維克多是在 **幫忙** ，好嗎），還有一組小小的毛線娃娃，這勇利絕對會喜歡的。（小小的章魚！一隻跟手掌一樣大的貓熊！ **一隻小豬豬** ！好吧，勇利可能不會太喜歡最後這一隻。） 

午餐是皮羅什基，從非常精明地擺在跳蚤市場外頭的餐車買的，接著，跟格奧爾基手勾手的沙賓娜哀求著想去看電影，所以他們就找了一部下午場電影看。維克多試著不要覺得坐立難安，看著格奧爾基和沙賓娜一直卿卿我我，同時他如此悲慘，沒人可以跟他抱抱。 

之後他覺得有點累了，其他人似乎也有這種感覺，不過維克多指向一間卡啦OK吧，挑起了伊萊亞和沙賓娜的興致，立刻接受挑戰。格奧爾基起初看起來有點鬱鬱寡歡，不過他幾乎是馬上恢復，給大家演出了一場強而有力的《Only Happy When It Rains》。維克多把整段都錄下來了，勇利 **一定要** 看看這個。 

他們唱了很久，喝了很多── **非常多** ──所以到他把自己扔到床上的時候（或者更像是，格奧爾基和伊萊亞把他扔在床上，沙賓娜見著了方便就朝他家垃圾桶猛吐），他幾乎只能注意到自己在家，而不太能注意到誰不在。 

 

第三天來臨了，維克多用宿醉當藉口翹掉練習，雖然也沒跟雅克夫怎麼吵，因為雅克夫告訴他反正今天冰場也不太歡迎他來。維克多給自己泡了咖啡、吃了阿斯匹靈，覺得不想吐之後，再吃了一片吐司，抹上一大堆蜂蜜。終於覺得或多或少又像個人類之後，維克多抓起馬卡欽的牽繩，哄著老狗狗，向他道歉，昨天一整天把他留在家裡，只有鄰居進門餵他吃東西。穿好外套和鞋子之後，維克多開始說起一長串人們專門說給寵物聽的那種話── **我們要去好好的散步囉，沒錯沒錯，要走很久很久，走過魚魚的臭臭還有好吵的車車，我們要帶乖乖的小狗狗去公園追松鼠了，沒錯，松鼠！噢瞧這尾巴擺得多快啊，誰是快樂的小狗狗啊，就是你。**  

他們回到公寓時差不多是中午了，維克多大口吃起真正的食物，同時馬卡欽閒晃到一旁好好地睡起午覺。吃過一頓相當豪華的醬牛肉午餐之後（要知道維克多的烹飪技術大致不超過「煮到水滾」、「往麥片碗裡倒牛奶」），維克多拖著腳步走進臥室，客廳這會陽光充足，而他不想把窗簾拉上乾干擾馬卡欽的午覺。他躺回床上，試著忽略掉那個勇利形狀的洞正戳刺著他。 

好寂寞好寂寞好寂寞。他先前逃避得相當成功，但這情況終究還是得面對的。他不知道該做什麼。看電影嗎？作家事嗎？學怎麼打毛線嗎？ 

（是這樣的，他知道他會想著勇利一邊打手槍，但你也知道，他作風老派嘛，所以他還是假裝至少考慮過其它選項。） 

從他上次碰觸勇利至今已經三天了──如果你要對細節這麼斤斤計較的話，就算兩天半吧──維克多快死了。現在把他逼瘋的甚至不是沒有親密或飽含情欲的碰觸，而是一點都碰不到。在廚房裡不小心擦碰著手肘和肩膀。擱在後腰上的手。從額前拂開頭髮。親親額頭。親親其它地方。親親柔軟的地方、結實的地方，親親蜜般甜美逐漸溶解的地方，親親如融岩流淌的汗水，一親就親好 **幾個小時** ── 

維克多的喉嚨底部發出低聲咆哮。嗯。終究也沒持續多久嘛。 

往時鐘瞥了一眼，讓維克多知道他還有粗算八個沒有勇利的鐘頭要熬過去。他嘆了口氣，走去跟馬卡欽一起坐在沙發上，覺得他們倆都可以來點抱抱。電視機的聲音只是背景噪音，試著讓廚房沒有傳出勇利問他想不想喝茶的聲音，變得沒那麼明顯。 

他用一種寵溺的語調問馬卡欽想不想看他現在正在為勇利編的節目，而當馬卡欽看起來對這個提議興致缺缺的時候，維克多已經一躍起身。他跳著舞穿過客廳：一個跳躍組合、單腳半蹲滑行、三周半跳、劈腿跳，接一個燕式旋轉，然後是接續步──該死。維克多噴出笑聲，揉著明天早上八成會瘀青的大腿。他還是要為自己辯護幾句，這是設計給冰上滑的節目，又不是硬木地板，而且至少書架沒有真的倒下來，好嗎？ 

「還需要練習，是吧，馬卡欽？」維克多憂愁地說。 

馬卡欽發出小小的嗚嗚聲，尾巴輕輕擺了兩下。 

 

垂頭喪氣地，維克多在愁雲慘霧中躺回床上。

 

床墊太大了，床單太冷了，都過了三個沒能咕噥床頭燈沒關上，還有 **勇利，把書放下過來睡覺** 的夜晚。要抱怨起勇利不在的家，可是講也講不完的，維克多能睡得著只是因為他悲慘到沒辦法繼續保持意識清醒了。 

他沒有聽見門鎖轉開，或是包包重重落在地上的聲音；維克多是在感覺到床墊移動、某個溫暖的身體在他背後蜷起時醒來的。他感覺到一隻手滑過自己的肚子，輕輕地放在皮膚上，感覺到一雙唇貼在他頸背時笑了起來。 

「勇利，」他呼了口氣，不在乎他聽起來多傻多絕望，因為當一雙膝蓋貼在自己腿邊時，這一切都 **再正確不過了** 。維克多動動身體轉過身，用手指碰碰勇利的鼻子。

「我一定是睡著了，因為你看起來就像一場美夢。」勇利朝他微笑，笑容帶著無可奈何的鍾愛，把維克多的頭髮撥到後頭。他們倆都傾向前，碰著彼此。短暫的，但就是嘴唇那樣柔軟的輕碰，能讓維克多的背脊竄下一股顫慄。

「哈囉，」他小聲說，牽起勇利的手，抬到唇邊親吻他畢生贏過最珍貴的金牌。「路上怎麼樣？」 

勇利閉上眼睛，移得更近了點，一隻腳勾在維克多腳踝上。

「我想你了，」他輕聲說，而維克多微笑著將他對此的理解化為一個吻。

 

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！  
> 我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
